New Gryffindor with a masterplan
by terrifyingrex
Summary: New girl, Réka Tolnai moves to England. Muggleborn, hungarian girl who was admitted in Hogwarts in their sixth year. After just a few days her new goal is to make Dramione happen. Kind of a Blaise Zabini story with Dramione, Theo Nott, jelous Ron and badass Weasley twins.


**Chapter 1**

Sorting ceremony. An usual sorting ceremony. The seventh years didn't cared, first years were scared and well, the rest of the students was just going with it as usual.

Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Every house has gotten new students and people were celebrating the new year start. Everyone was here. The golden trio featuring Ginny Weasley at the gryffindor table discussing their summer. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and oh of course the clinging girls inform of Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass at the Slytherin table. The Weasley twins scaring first years gryffindors with their pranks. Hufflepuffs discussing food, Ravenclaws discussing books. Quidditch, gossip, lessons. Everything was normal.

And that was the moment when Dumbledore stood up. An another speech you might think. But this speech included something new,something that will screw the whole school up. A someone.

The whole hall shouted down when slowly the teens were realizing that they headmaster wanted to talk. Everyone was watching Dumbledore. Some with more interest as others but no one spoke at least. Respect was still an important thing at Hogwarts.

"Good evening students. I would like to welcome our new students with joy but also our old students who have been between these walls for a longer time." Dumbledore glanced around with warm eyes and welcoming smile.

"This day will be different though. As much as I want to let you enjoy your meal there is a last person who our sorting hat needs to sort". The murmur that broke loose after Dumbledore's sentence were silenced by the sound of the great hall doors opening. All heads turned towards an awkwardly standing girl in the opening who after realizing the attention, carefully asked. "Uhm, shall i come in now?"

Dumbledore laughed a warming laugh and nodded. "Students this is Réka Tolnai our new student. Réka come up here and present yourself to the school, its not often they meet an older student who is new. "

This girl called Réka did as she was been told, aware of the attention she got while walking towards the podium. Everyone was staring at her. Maybe because of her muggle clothes. A pair of skinny black jeans and a Guns n Roses t-shirt weren't really common in Hogwarts. Either all the many bracelets on her wrists. Or her face, with dark lipstick and dark eyes, framed in with brown curls. Well, all the boys could agree that her body was a big reason to stare at her. She was short. Could only be 5 feet and 2 inches but Merlin! She got a killer body. Just perfect size of breast, nice trained legs, skinny waist and a incredibly breathtaking ass. And yes, boys are using breathtaking to refer to a bum. Its weird I know.

She seemed to enjoy the fact that she was on everyones mind. And when she reached the podium she was smiling.

"Well hello I guess. So Im Réka as Professor Dumbledore said, she glanced nicely towards the headmaster who immediately seemed to like her.

"Lovely, a new Dumbledores favorite, muttered Draco to Blaise.

"Calm down mate and let her speak,she is hot, the italian whispered back.

"Yeah if you two there would please shut up so i can speak in peace I would continue, Réka pointed at the slytherin prince and his best mate who just grinned back

"So I'm hungarian, therefore the weird name, but I have actually moved from Sweden here. I'm a muggle born and this whole magic thingy is kinda new to me. Look, I was a completely normal teen before, listening to rock, fangirling over boys and hanging with friends. Fine weird stuff started happening when I turned eleven but no one seemed to care so I forgot about it.

And then when I was fourteen and accidentally burned a guy who pissed me off and man told me I was magical. And well not in "you are cute" way, but magical for real. So I started to have private magic lessons. I was freaked out like everyone should be but well now Im here. Lets say that my Hogwarts letter was four years late, she laughed and damn Dean Thomas made a weird noise.

"Dean she is just a girl!" Ginny hissed at him

"Yeah but she is amazing, hot and funny and open ohh", Seamus Finnigan answered and protected the behavior of his best friend.

"Whatever"

"So well I moved here while my family is back in Sweden. and I read quite a lot about Hogwarts because yeah you need to be prepared and I found the whole house sorting thing very fascinating.

I don't really know which house I will be sorted into yet though. Well I have my ideas. I read that Hufflepuffs are very loyal and kind and stuff and thats awesome but I'm an evil, selfish prick so dont think so." She now turned to the Hufflepuffs. "

"I mean you rock I admire you a lot for being so calm and stuff so dont take this wrong! And then we have the Ravenclaws, she said turning to the smart house. "And damn you are like geniuses! And I'm a stupid ass so probably nah but I like your color haha. So im kinda in between Gryffindor and Slytherin, with that the whole great hall gaped in shock. Those houses were completely different how can she not choose?

"I dont want a girl who can see her in Slytherin in Gryffindor" muttered Ron to Harry with disagreement in his eyes.

"Noway a mudblood in our house" shouted Pansy

"Let the hat decide my dear, said Dumbledore and Réka sat down with the hat on her head

"Hmm, you are strong minded, and you like to break the rules. You are sneaky and will do anything to fulfill your plans. Seems like Slytherin. But you are also brave and open and would never lie. You are loud as a lion and very passionate. Not very cool either, easy to get mad huh?"

At that Réka started to laugh and nodded.

"A hard decision, very hard actually. but I think I have it. GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table cheered louder than ever. Even louder than when Harry Potter was sorted into his house. The new gryffindor sat down at her table and immediately started talking. The twins loved her. Hermione liked her for her passion for books and even Ron seemed to accept her after a few minutes. Damn she was charming and she knew exactly what to do for people to like her. She never shut up though.

She was just like any Gryffindor by the end of the dinner, or at least almost. Any Gryffindor wouldn't glance at the Slytherin table just to meet the brown eyes of Blaise Zabini before she went out of the hall. And just one Gryffindor would smile at him and wink before she disappeared.

And only one Slytherin would send her a smirk not even caring about that his two best friends, the prince and Nott was watching everything.

**Hello. So this is my first fanfic ever. Tell me if you like it, if I shall continue or if this whole idee was stupid. Thank you for reading and yeah bye**


End file.
